Ultimate Extinction Vol 1 2
| StoryTitle1 = Ultimate Extinction (Part II) | Writer1_1 = Warren Ellis | Penciler1_1 = Brandon Peterson | Inker1_1 = Brandon Peterson | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Ralph Macchio | Editor1_2 = Nicole Wiley Boose | Editor1_3 = John Barber | Synopsis1 = In the Triskelion, Nick Fury wants Reed Richards to stay in the building, working with Tony Stark and Sam Wilson on the Gah Lak Tus effort. Reed does not see the need to have a second lab when he works best alone, has his own team, and is just ten minutes away. After calling Fury a bully, Reed gets his way, having a helicopter on stand by at the Baxter Building to fly him back to the Triskelion if anything major occurs. One of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrives to tell Fury that Sentry, a private version of the Hubble Telescope, has picked up imagery from Jupiter. The teams discovers that Gah Lak Tus is not just one being, but a collection of individual units that contain swarm intelligence. The collective minded swarm stretch out to a hundred thousand miles and are seven days away. Outside, Fury meets with Steve Rogers, who is perplexed by God and his reasoning behind this cruel Gah Lak Tus entity. Steve sees the threat as an evil that is too big for him, and he can't believe there is something out there that does so much destruction. Steve walks away, contemplating what it means to be a Super Soldier in a world without God. After her attack, Misty Knight seeks help from her old police department, getting a computer sketch artist to recreate the bald woman. While the other officers find it hard to believe, Captain Jean DeWolff helps Misty persuade Barry to finish the template. After entering the woman's tattoo, Misty learns the true identity of the woman, Heather Douglas. The problem is, Heather Douglas has been dead for 22 years. Nick Fury calls in Charles Xavier in order to make contact with the galactic conscious before it reaches Earth. Xavier tells Fury that he his power does not reach out that far it it will be far too expensive to upgrade Cerebro. Fury acknowledges the costs, letting Xavier know that he has bottomless funds and will be able to support the upgrades needed to contact Gah Lak Tus. Misty Knight heads back to her office, taking a seat at her desk as she figures out her next move. Before she can do anything, "Paul Maitreya" appears in her office. Knight falls back shocked to see this stranger in her office, telling him that she does not know his name or how he looks so he can just leave. Maitreya declines her notion, pulling off his disguise and revealing his shiny chrome skin underneath. Maitreya holds out his finger, releasing bolts of static, lifting Knight off the floor and causing destruction that can be seen from the street. Sam Wilson and Steve Rogers discuss the on-coming threat and how much it changed their perspective of the universe. Nick Fury joins in, but before he can get into the conversation, the Triskelion receives an alert of a bomb blast in down town NYC. Both Sam and Steve rise from their seats, knowing this is a challenge they both can handle. Misty Knight takes shelter behind her fallen desk, firing her gun at the metallic foe. The chrome being absorbs the impact, knocking Knight into the next room. Finding a fire extinguisher, Knight attacks her opponent, knocking him out the window. She throws the extinguisher after him, firing her gun at the extinguisher, creating an explosion. To her surprise, the chrome being rises unharmed. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * ** Other Characters: * Barry Races and Species: * * * * Unrevealed alien races Locations: * ** *** *** Items: * Sentry * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} ru:Ultimate Extinction Vol 1 2